


Uncertainty

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: A secret is kept by a young woman.
Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592239





	Uncertainty

This is my dream come true. The thing is, when I did this I had no idea what to expect. Just watching them both makes me happy. I know what's going to happen to them, but me being here changes everything for me. I will not let my family die again. I will die for all of them if I have too.

My childhood was filled with happy memories of my dad and papa and of the other as well. I will not let any harm come to them or to the Torchwood team who I see as my family.


End file.
